


Red Roses

by Vampool



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, SO YALL LIKE ENEMIES TOO LOVERS HUH??, based off a drawing, idk they are just angry exes, they dont know how too talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampool/pseuds/Vampool
Summary: “So you’re really gonna threaten my life over some fucking roses?”
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Marceline has been sneaking around the palace again. pb has had enough.  
> MY FIRST TIME WRITING FANFICS HOPE ITS GOOD  
> also no beta sooo tell me if i messed up things
> 
> based on the drawing by hannah k  
> https://twitter.com/HannaKtweet/status/1325856387277213696?s=20

“So you’re really gonna threaten my life over some fucking roses?” She knew this wasn’t smart, but there wasn't much else she could do in her position. The Princess had caught her with her fangs in one of her prized red roses, But apparently was prepared for Marceline too be there as she was now holding her down, long black hair gripped tightly in one hand and a stake in other, legs over the vampires body too hold her in place.

“It’s not just roses, you come in every night, Drink the red from garden, terrorize my citizens with your stupid pranks….” All of this was true, but Marceline was just paying back what had been given to her. The candy kingdom had recently set up a trading post right near her cave, making days too loud to sleep and everything she owned smell sickly sweet. It was intentional of course, all of it was. “...and you scare the banana guards half to death. Hey! Listen too me when I'm talking too you.” her hair was pulled and the stake pressed a little harder into her shirt.

“I’m terrorizing them? Well I learned from the best you know” She smirked, Finally breaking whatever little restraint the princess had left.

“I could kill you right now you piece of shit” Princess Bubblegum spat out her words, the knuckles on the hand gripping Marceline’s hair turning white. The Stake was dangerously close to breaking skin now. 

“Stop talking and do it then, you don’t have the guts princess.” she wouldn’t, whether it was just to save face or for twisted sort of affection Marceline didn’t know.

“Maybe I will, just to prove a point. Stake you right here. Put an end to you right here right now” She Twisted the stake to emphasize her point, And Marceline’s breath became a little heavier. She was getting to her, no matter how much the vampire tried to hide it.

“Do it, and show your little kingdom what you really are. kill me, Bonnie, do it” she was practically yelling her words at this point. Bubblegum would never really kill her, and even if she did it wouldn’t be Marceline’s problem anymore. Pink eyes glared into hers, and the Princess shook with fury above her. She took a deep breath in, closed her eyes and arched her back up to let the stake pierce her chest, only to find the stake moving up with her. 

She stood still in shock, her breath quickening and her eyes still shut. Above her, the princesses hands began to shake, her threatening pose quickly becoming a sweaty nervous wreck. She leaned down, her breath tickling Marceline’s cheek. The grip on her hair softened, now just holding it out of the way as if she was helping her it some way. They both stood still, stake still up against a chest that begged for it to be pressed through. Slowly, the pink hand found itself intertwining with dark black hair, running through it with a softness that should have disappeared years ago. Marceline felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, and undead lungs let out a sigh.

The hand left her hair and caressed her cheek, and she leaned into it like a lifeline. “.....Marcy” Princess Bubblegum began, but seemingly lost her words, Struggling to find new ones. A gutteral sound came out, somewhere between a sob and a laugh came out instead. Marceline chuckled, tears now pouring freely from her eyes. The stake was dropped and the chuckles became uncontrollable laughter, her princess joining in on the madness with nervous giggles from time to time. It died out and she leaned up to find soft lips, kissing them with all she had left in her, laughter still getting in the way. After a minute she broke it and let her back fall into the dirt, opening her eyes too look at the smiling princess above her

“I know you couldn’t do it you stupid piece of shit” and before the princess had time to get angry again, she was gone.


End file.
